


your imagination and your reality

by vinceredyele



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Badly Written Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, I’m gonna comeback to revise everything lmao, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, NSFW, Oneshot, Read at Your Own Risk, Slight Minsung, Smut, also writing, hyunlix oneshot, lowercase typing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinceredyele/pseuds/vinceredyele
Summary: 𝘪’𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘺
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	your imagination and your reality

**Author's Note:**

> Hi crackheads! (lmao im joking) (but am i tho?) This is my first ever fic on ao3!! I’m so gonna comeback here to revise everything, either the tags or the fic itself.
> 
> Please do give me some advice on how to write things properly,,, i beg you.

work isn’t the best thing, of course we all know that, well some people might not. and the same thing goes to hyunjin. as the CEO of a big company passed down by his father, it’s never easy for hyunjin to find peace. 

but it’s a whole different world when he arrived home, his home. felix lee (he’s still wishing to change that very last name to hwang one day) never really failed to not satisfy hyunjin with his presence and existence alone.

felix is everything he needs right now. being at the office these last two days really frustates hyunjin, especially because of that lady or what hyunjin had called attention-seeking-creepy-aunty-looking-woman, which he had to deal with. he had to hold the urge to not shout at the respectful lady just because she is an important person, and not gonna lie, hyunjin need to work with her if he wants to “seal the deal” (hyunjin still doesn’t know and doesn’t give a single fuck whatever jisung meant by that). 

she kept touching his arm and thigh every now and then. hyunjin almost lost his temper if it wasn’t because of his secretary and also best friend, jisung, hadn’t smack him at the back of the head when he asked permission to the lady to go use the bathroom. yes, his secretary, and now he wants to not call him best friend, smacked him at the back of the head, in the bathroom, and told him to “get his shit together”.

nevertheless, hyunjin secretly thanked him, if he hadn’t done that, the CEO would probably already screamed at the lady to kindly fuck off. jisung has always been there for hyunjin (but not when he’s with his boyfriend (re : minho lee a.k.a his cousin)) since longer than he can remember. jisung is his father’s bestfriend child, that’s why he became the secretary of this company so easily, aside from that, jisung is also an intelligent, and quite discipline when it comes to work. basically, the hwang family already treated jisung’s family like their own. 

and oh please don’t ask hyunjin how did he found out that jisung and his brother-like cousin, minho are in a relationship. he didn’t want to remember. any. fucking. second. of it. he wished that will smith could erase his memory with whatever the fuck he was using in men in black. 

hyunjin’s now on his way back to home. he can’t wait to meet his love, who patiently waits for him. it had been a long day, night, fuck- hyunjin doesn’t even care anymore. his eyes couldn’t be bothered to open the second he entered the back seat of his car while his driver drives him back home. he ruffles his long-black hair (well not really long according to him, but Jisung swore if it got longer, he would cut it with a grass scissors) in frustration. he then proceeds to close his eyes until he arrived at his destination. 

hyunjin woke up to the sound of his driver knocking the glass between the driver and the back seat. he gathered his stuff, thanked his driver and bowed lightly to him. hyunjin is a very polite person indeed. it doesn’t really matter to him what the persons position are, if they’re kind to hyunjin, especially the elders, he would bow to them, regardless of his position as a CEO. 

hyunjin got inside the lift pressing the number 10 button after tapping his card to the sensor, the very top of the building (that his father owns that is). he got all the floor to himself, you can imagine how big that is, how filthy-rich his family is. 

after he arrived at the top floor, he got out from the lift to see felix sitting on their sofa in the living room, holding a cup of hot chocolate, watching whatever on the tv, with just a robe. yes, only a piece of robe is covering felix’s small figure. 

how can hyunjin tell? well it’s quite obvious really. he didn’t tie the rope of his robe, but still covers his front side, he’s also sitting cross-legged.

hyunjin pours himself all over felix, sitting himself next to him while hugging his waist after throwing his briefcase and his suit on the huge sofa.

felix chuckled, putting his half empty glass of hot chocolate on the black marble table. he then sit himself on hyunjin’s lap, playing with his hair, “tired?” felix kissed the top of hyunjin’s head. hyunjin nodded, pouting his lips while playing with the rope of felix’s robe, then slowly bring his hands to felix’s waist.

“yeah, so much. that creepy-aunty-looking lady kept on touching my arm and thigh. i almost snapped at her if jisung didn’t knocked me into my sense,” hyunjin rubs felix’s waist with his thumb, forming a circle. 

“hyunni, you did so well than last time, i’m proud of you,” felix showered hyunjin’s face with soft, little kisses here and there. hyunjin smiled, closing his eyes, enjoying what felix is doing to him. 

last time? do you really want to know? well, long story short, he, purposely, pour a cup of tea on his client’s whole right arm because she wouldn’t stop touching him if he didn’t do what he did. she touched Hyunjin near his crotch, his dick for fuck sake. 

“i still don’t get how are you not jealous everytime this kind of thing happenned to me, lix. if i were you and you were me, i’d be locking you inside my room and demand you to never go out again,” hyunjin’s sneaky hand crawls to felix’s nape, rubbing it softly but also sensually, knowing that felix’s nape is really sensitive. no scratch that, his whole neck is, and that’s why hyunjin loves to tease him so much. his other hand is now rubbing felix’s bare waist after he sneaked his hand inside the robe. 

felix close his eyes shut, feeling every touch hyunjin gave him, “because i’m not you, hyunni. i know i can trust you, and also, i can trust Jisung to- nhh” hyunjin squeezed his right ass cheek, almost hardly. 

“you were saying?” hyunjin smirked when he successfully made felix whimper. felix shot a look to hyunjin, angrily, which to hyunjin, looked very adorable. 

“didn’t you s-say you were- hh tired?” felix could barely talk when hyunjin tease his neck, kissing it, licking it, gives it small bites here and there. felix whimpering like this makes hyunjin even more eager to mess around with the smaller one. 

hyunjin stopped at felix’s side neck, just below his ears, “i was, but then you had to sit here, wearing only a robe and nothing else, sitting on my lap, you did this on purpose huh?” hyunjin felt a pull at the back of his hair, felix is pulling his hair softly, almost like a lie to hyunjin. a lie to want to stop hyunjin to tease his neck, tease him.

“but you’re still in your-“ felix stopped talking when he felt hyunjin’s fingers at his entrance down there. he gave up, there’s no use trying to fight hyunjin if he already does these kind of things. these little things that made felix went mad bit by bit. 

hyunjin let go of felix all of a sudden, making the other confused by his sudden act. hyunjin loosen his tie and unbutton three buttons at the top of his shirt. felix never knew that hyunjin loosen his tie could turn him on so much. 

“hyunni, don’t take your shirt and tie off,” felix plays with hyunjin’s tie seductively, hyunjin who’s trying to take a hair tie from his pocket stopped and smirked, he then looks at felix like he wants to devour him. felix who looks back at him, licks his bottom lip then bite it.

hyunjin tie his hair back lazily, leaving it a mess but it looks rather hot to Felix. he then continues to play around with the other’s neck, while also squeezing felix’s ass rather roughly. 

felix’s now a moaning mess, he rest his head on hyunjin’s shoulder, calling the taller’s name multiple times in between his moans. hyunjin stopped squeezing felix’s ass and bring the others legs to hook it around his waist. felix just follows what the other says when he told him to hold on to him. 

hyunjin carried felix by one hand holding his ass cheek and the other on his waist, preventing him from falling down. hyunjin walks to their bedroom while also teasing felix when he rubbed his clothed cock into felix’s naked ones, making the two moans at the friction. 

hyunjin opened the bedroom door while holding felix’s waist with one hand. when they got in, he kicked the door close that it made a loud bang, showed how impatient he is. 

he threw felix on to their bed, then quickly get on top of the smaller one, hovering over his body. “will you listen to me and be a good boy you are, baby?” felix nodded at hyunjin, agreed to the question. but before hyunjin continues to play with his neck, he pushed him by his shoulder, resulting a confused look by the taller.

“before that, kiss me first hyunni” felix points at his own lip and flutters his eyes shut, hyunjin smiled at him. he then bring his lips closer to felix, brushing it against each other, licking the other’s lower lip. understanding him immediately, felix opened his mouth slightly. 

hyunjin connected their lips, kissing felix passionately, yet also carefully. felix bring his arms around hyunjin’s neck, his fingers are playing around hyunjin’s neck before he pull the hair tie. hyunjin stopped kissing felix and looked at the other below him who’s staring back at him. 

“why did you take it off, baby? you don’t like it?” felix shook his head,he then pecks hyunjin lips rather quickly. 

“it’s just that, you look hotter with you hair down, in a mess, and also” felix paused and brings himself closer to hyunjin’s ear, “i have something to hold on when you rile me up” felix gave a little lick on the taller’s ear before pulling away, looking at him seductively. 

hyunjin’s breath got heavier, looking at the other as if he’s a prey then cupping his face with one hand, ”felix, you better not tease me, you know how you’ll end up” he said while felix continues to play around with hyunjin’s hair. 

he looks at him, smirking at him, “and what if that’s exactly what I want, hm?” he licked hyunjin’s thumb that’s close to his lips. 

hyunjin’s pupils dilated, from a warm soft gaze to a cold and full of desire. he lets him play with his thumb, sucking it off, licking it, feeling the warmth of Felix’s mouth. 

“lix, i’m not gonna stop and you know that” hyunjin said as he looks at the other who’s playfully playing with his thumb, felix’s hand rumples his hair, and his other hand is playing with hyunjin’s fingers.

“i know. hyunni, you didn’t come home for two days, and you’re almost always busy. do you think i’m not missing you? i miss you, a lot. i miss you making me feel full and praising me for being good to you, for taking you good,” felix looks at him, seducing him, thirsty for him.

“switch positions with me babe,” hyunjin switched their position, him sitting down, resting his head on the headboard. while felix is sitting on his lap, legs beside his, hands wrapped on his neck while playing with his hair. 

“kiss,” felix demanded. and with that, they start kissing, deep, passionate, sloppy, and full of desire that if it turned into words, it’s i miss you, now fuck me senseless. 

hyunjin’s hands hurriedly takes off of felix’s robe. his hands are roaming on felix’s body, sometimes wringing felix’s nipples. he squeezed felix’s ass, making the other moans to the pleasure given to him. 

“hyun-nih finger- nghh me, please,” felix begged in between their kiss, making the other smirks. “beg for it harder, baby. tell me how much you want it,” hyunjin continues to kiss felix, exploring the warm mouth of his.

“hyu-ah hyunni, p-please put your long fingers in me nghh, i want to feel them, i want you to-ah! stretch m-me, please,” felix begged the slightly older. 

hyunjin’s fingers starts to play around felix’s entrance. he then slips in a finger, it’s warm, very warm. If he can, he just wants to fuck felix against the wall right this instance. but he doesn’t want to hurt his baby too much. 

“m-more, more, p-please,” felix moves himself up and down, he needs more, he wants more. “patience, baby. I don’t wanna hurt you too much,” he continues to push his finger in and out, he then adds another finger, scissoring felix’s hole, stretching it, getting it ready. 

felix is a moaning mess. he holds on to hyunjin’s broad shoulder, sometimes squeezing them. his face is just as red as a cherry, and with his freckles sprinkled across his face, it makes him even more beautiful. one of many things hwang hyunjin loves about felix. 

hyunjin had three fingers inside felix, moving it in and out. his mouth is busy pleasuring felix’s nipples, sucking them, licking them, and sometimes biting them. 

“f-fuck, hyunn, I need-ahh you p-please,” felix keeps on begging to hyunjin, other than the reason that he really needs to be filled right this instance, hyunjin loves it when he begs to him, and felix is very much aware of that. 

“have you been a good boy these two days, lix?” hyunjin asked him while he’s still busy messing around with felix’s body. 

felix nodded fast while he whimpers. “have you been imagining me doing this to you, baby? i saw the toy below the bed, you know?” felix doesnt’t answer him, he’s busy moaning because hyunjin sped up the tempo of his fingers going in and out felix’s hole. but he did answer, inside his head that is. yes, he had been playing with the toy, imagining hyunjin doing things to him. 

“not answering, are you? embarrassed of your own imagination?” hyunjin’s other hand grabs felix’s silver hair and pull them, not too hard, but hard enough for the other to throw his head back. 

“s-sorry, hyunni. i- nghh felt lonely- ah y-yesterday,” felix squeezed hyunjin’s shoulders. hyunjin smirked to what felix just said, “getting naughty, hm?” felix shook his head, “n-no!” his voice cracked as hyunjin pushed his fingers deeper. 

“no? then why’s your hole seems like it’s hungry? you’re sucking all my fingers in, lix. tell me, do you want me to eat you first, or directly fucking you, hm? i’m gonna make your imagination into reality”hyunjin looks up to felix’s face who’s closing his eyes with his mouth open. 

“e-eat me, hyun-aah,” felix holds on to the headboard. hyunjin lies himself down, bringing felix’s ass to his face, he then starts to lick and slurps felix’s hole. he pushes his tongue inside felix, licking every inch he can reach. hyunjin shut his eyes close, tasting his boyfriend. his hands are rubbing felix’s thighs. 

“hyunni~ you’re-ah nnhh,” Felix grabs Hyunjin’s hair trying to get him more deep, his forehead is lying against the wall. “hyunn, i want to-angh feel full, p-please,” hyunjin who’s still slurping him deep looks at him, “suck me, then I’ll make you full babe”. 

felix turned around and bend down to reach hyunjin’s cock. 69. he then take started to lick hyunjin’s cock, teasing him. hyunjin put in two fingers inside felix while he himself started moaning. he looks at felix, sucking his cock, giving him a deep throat, gagging on his cock. holy fuck he’s so hot. hyunjin can’t take his eyes off from felix who’s sucking him and sometimes licks him, trying to tease him. 

“baby, turn around,” hyunjin switched their position after Felix turned around, he’s now hovering above the hot mess. he looks at felix’s face, observing it, looking at his wet lips, his chest going up and down showing that he’s trying to catch some breath, and his eyes that are half closed. 

“hyun~” felix wrapped his hands around hyunjin’s neck, “fuck me, fuck me like you really missed me” and with that hyunjin kissed felix again, sloppy, wet, and messy. one of his hands pulled felix’s legs by his thigh, pressing it against his chest. He prepared his cock in front of felix’s entrance then pushed it in. 

“ah! nggh” felix grabs hyunjin’s hair, pulling it closer to kiss him again. hyunjin’s cock has fully entered his hole, he then stayed for a while waiting for felix’s signal, waiting for him to get used to it, “move h-hyun,” hyunjin pulled his cock slowly then pushed it in again, his pace got faster after a few minutes.

“hmmh yes! yes! there! more!” felix moans has got wild as he begs for more to the taller, hitting his spot inside him. “you’re so hot, lix. fuck- ahh shit,” hyunjin is now holding felix’s hands above his head. 

“baby get on all fours, i want you to see yourself on the mirror,” felix obeyed hyunjin’s order immediately. he holds himself up and looks back at hyunjin who’s trying to enter him again. 

“oh fuck, you’re so warm, lix. Look at the mirror, baby. look how beautiful you are,” felix take a look at himself on the mirror, his face is red, his hair is a mess, his eyes are half closed, his lips’ swelling, and fuck, hyunjin is so sexy. 

“beautiful aren’t you?” hyunjin went in and out slowly, adjusting himself, and felix, so it doesn’t hurt as much, while also observing felix. 

“h-hyunn, shit-ah so full,” felix gets down that only his ass is up, his arms are getting weaker after a few thrusts. hyunjin’s hands are on his waist, holding him, sometimes squeezing it.

“fuck, hyunnii I’m- nggh close” felix’s fingers gripping the bed sheet as hyunjin’s starts to thrust faster, “me too, babe,” felix came first, he lets out a whimper, then hyunjin follows. 

hyunjin lies himself down by pulling felix’s waist, asking him to turn around. felix’s head is on hyunjin’s chest, still trying to catch his breath. hyunjin wrapped an arm around felix while his other hand is on the back of his neck. 

“fuck, my arms are giving up on me,” felix looks at hyunjin and pouts. hyunjin chuckled then gives him a kiss on his forehead, “sorry babe”,

“but i’m still horny, can w-“ before hyunjjin continues, felix covered his face with a pillow, “no! i feel like my ass is going to ripped apart if you do,” hyunjin chuckled as he get on top of felix once more, “babe, you know i miss you, a lot, so much, won’t you do it for me?” he showered felix with kisses all over his face to his collarbones.

well, here’s an information for you. hyunjin always gets what he wants. always.

**Author's Note:**

> you can reach me out on my twt @vincerewin ! see you there! i’m nice i don’t bite i promise


End file.
